


all i ever wanted (was the world)

by quackingfish



Series: Polyogs [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Alien Biology, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackingfish/pseuds/quackingfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m all glow in the dark now, just like you,”<br/>“Guess it’s not gonna be hard for me to find your dick, then, is it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i ever wanted (was the world)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Primadonna Girl- Marina & the Diamonds  
> Alien biology totally borrowed from [here](http://donotchoosesidesyet.tumblr.com/post/97988719635/alien-biology-headcanon-reference-post-luminans) and [here](http://donotchoosesidesyet.tumblr.com/post/98822301270/the-illustrated-guide-to-banging-a-luminan)

Parv pulled back from the kiss, resting his hand on Strife’s shoulder, grinning at the tiny flecks of glowing green that showed through his shirt. “Why don’t you-“ Parv paused, his thumb pressing down on one of the spots. “Take this off already?”

Will sighed, rolling his eyes and glowing a little brighter. “Parvis.” Parv nodded and kept grinning, ducking his head and nudging at Strife’s jaw until he tipped his head up, sighing again when Parv pressed kisses down his neck. “Come on, I can’t get undressed if you’re attached to me.” Will tapped at Parv’s shoulder, stepping back.

“Is that a challenge?” Parv gave him space anyway, laughing when Strife pushed at his shoulder. He span away, pulling his shirt over his head and stretching his back out, humming and rolling his neck when his bruises twinged.

He bit his lip, glancing back several times but not turning around, bending down to drape his shirt over a low chest. Will _totally_ noticed.

“Who gave you those?” _And_ he sounded interested- Parv was awesome at this. Will’s hands traced along his skin, light across the fading marks and heavier as he dipped down Parv’s back.

“Lomadia.” Parv preened, arching his body into Will’s touch and reaching for his belt, undoing the buckle slowly so he didn’t disturb Strife’s wandering fingers, just barely dipping down inside his waistband.

“ _Oh_ , tell me about it.” Will laughed, his breath hot against Parv’s neck, and he reached back to grab Will’s shoulder before turning to face him with a glint in his eyes.

“It was amazing, honestly. Lom got this new belt, nicer than mine, and she sat on my face afterwards- and she’s totally my new favourite.”

“Parv,” Will chuckled, still working on undoing his shirt buttons, “I meant that as like, sympathy and understanding, though it does sound like you had a good time.”

“I know,” Parv grinned and tilted his head up, waiting for Strife’s hand to brush his hair back. It wasn’t a ritual in the way that his blood magic was, but the way Strife’s hand swept down to the back of his neck and held him still felt almost ritualistic. Probably since they did it so often, or something. “Come on, your shirt should totally be off by now.”

Will laughed again, tightening his grip on the base of Parv’s neck. “Why don’t you help me then, if I’m so bad at undressing myself?”

“Oh, don’t mind if I do,” Parv met his eyes before sliding his hands down Strife’s chest, making sure to press down on as many glowing patches as he could when he tucked his hands inside Will’s shirt, fingertips used to the slightly different, almost _cool_ texture of his skin.

He pushed the shirt off with little consideration for where it fell and tucked a secret grin into the crook of Will’s neck when he just let it hit the floor without catching it. He was doing _well_ ; Will was already forgetting his organisation and restraint, and both of them were still wearing pants.

_Speaking_ of pants- it was _way_ past the time for either them to be wearing them. Parv guided the hand that Strife had wrapped around his waist down lower, murmuring “Yeah?” as he placed his hand on the button of his jeans.

“Yeah,” Strife breathed, resting his forehead on Parv’s shoulder and focusing on undoing his jeans one-handed. Parv had no idea what it was about the patch of skin between his throat and shoulder, but Will really seemed to like it. He didn’t even mind when it was covered in dried bloodstains, and _that_ was saying something.

Parv busied himself with trailing his fingers over the glowing cluster of freckles that peeked out over the edge of his pants, grinning and pushing against it, upping the pressure until Strife sucked in a breath. “I like this one. Would you be weirded out if I named one of your glowy spots?”

“I’m surprised you can even remember it, they change every couple of times.” Strife’s voice was carefully measured, but Parv could totally see the shift in the light he was emitting when Will pushed his pants down to his thighs. Going commando wasn’t exactly comfortable, and probably quite dangerous with all the knives he usually kept in his pockets, but it was _so_ worth it for a visible reaction from Strife.

“They all glow _eventually_ , though, and every couple of months they get a refresh- like one of your computers.” Parv shifted so his pants slid easily down the rest of the way, kicking his feet clear.

Strife paused, and then said, “I should probably be worried by how much you know about my species.”

“Nah, what’s the sense in _that_? I’m not going to _do_ anything- we already know that your blood doesn’t work in my altar.” Parv shrugged, pulling Will’s waistline away from his body so that he could slip a hand inside and stroke the softer skin on the inside of his thighs.

“God, don’t remind me.” Will laughed, sliding his hand down Parv’s arm, squeezing just under his elbow and nodding when Parv slipped his pants down further.

“Come on, go lie down,” Parv grinned and let Will’s pants hit the floor, biting his lip as he watched the fronds unfurl themselves. He offered them a finger, grinning wide when they tugged him in, sticky and _seriously_ bright green.  

“Don’t  tell me what to do,” Will frowned, and Parv just grinned, laughing when Strife rose up onto his toes to kiss him, biting at his tongue when Parv let the fronds drag his fingers in closer. “Okay, yeah,” Strife laughed, his voice just the tiniest bit higher.

Will pulled away, picking his pants up off the floor and trying to fold them before just setting them in a square-looking pile on top of his shirt. Parv rolled his eyes at him, his hand sliding down to grasp at his cock, stroking languidly and relishing the feeling. He didn’t exactly make a show of it, but Strife turned bright red when he turned around anyway, sinking back to sit on the edge of the bed and biting his thumb, so Parv arched his back deliberately, emphasising the little hitches in his breath then laughing at the effect it had on Strife.

When he closed the distance between them, Strife shuffled back, one hand flying to Parv’s hip as Parv leaned over him. The joking atmosphere had totally dissipated by the time Parv eased him backwards, one hand on his shoulder as Strife slid fully onto the bed, his head tilted up towards Parv.

Fuck, he was so pretty when he wanted Parv to kiss him.

It was a good thing that Parv was so eager for this boy, otherwise he would’ve never picked up on the little gestures Will made instead of, you know, actually _asking_ for what he wanted. He tangled his fingers in Will’s hair, fitting his knees in between his thighs before leaning down to slide their mouths together, laughing when Will instantly licked into his mouth.

Parv let him take control of his mouth for a while, running his hands up and down his luminescent chest and swallowing all of Will’s tiny sighs and gasps. When his mouth was starting to feel sufficiently used, Parv pulled back, grinning and pressing his face into Strife’s chest for a moment, mouthing at the tiny throb of his pulse and grinning even fucking harder when Strife nudged him away.

“I can feel you pretending to be a vampire, Parvis.” Will rolled his eyes, pushing him up and opening his legs wider in a move he probably thought was subtle.

“I keep telling you, Will- I’m not pretending.” Parv ruined it by snorting into laughter halfway through, but he earned another eyeroll and sigh from Will. Ooh, _plus_ he twitched his hips up and glanced down at his junk, probably thinking Parv didn’t notice. One day, he was going to ignore all of Will’s hints at him and leave him alone until he begged for Parv to touch him.

Of course, that’d require Parv to have the self-restraint to resist pushing Strife’s thighs up and tangling his hand in all his sticky fronds and, well. That was a _long_ way off.

He seriously loved the way Strife would pull him in like this, the little leaves clinging to his fingers and dragging him in towards his sheath. Parv rubbed his fingers against it as a reward, sliding them against the tiny little cilia until they were totally covered in slick, glancing up to watch Strife’s face as he rubbed at him.

“God, Parv,” Will breathed, so quiet that Parv didn’t feel it against his neck even though Strife had reached up to press kisses down to his shoulder. Naturally, Parv took that as a challenge, his free hand pressing patterns on Will’s increasingly bright skin as if he was playing some kind of weird, genetically modified piano.

That just earned him a slightly louder gasp, which was totally fucking delicious but Parv totally deserved more- he was fucking amazing with his hands. Every single joke about guitarists was totally true and he didn’t want to let Will forget it, so.

So Parv ghosted over the more crowded blotches of colour, following the shape of Will’s little leaves as he redoubled the efforts of his other hand, stroking him firmly until he felt the fronds cling to his wrist glancing up to see Will’s back arching ever so slightly as he met Parv’s eyes.

“ _Fuck_ you, Parv, oh-“ Will gasped, trading clutching at the sheets for tugging Parv’s hair.

“Sorry, what was that?” Parv let his eyes go big and wide, pulling his hand away from Will’s sheath and using his free fingers to distract the fronds enough to let him move back slightly.

“Parv.” Will gasped, panting for a second before visibly forcing himself to calm down, or at least to appear that way.

“Yeah?”

“Put your hand back, I swear to _God_ ,” Will tugged Parv down into a kiss, grabbing at his forearm and hauling his hand closer, his hips jerking up until Parv could feel his cilia rippling, every single part of him trying to pull him closer. And fuck if _that_ wasn’t hot.

“Okay, yeah.” Parv was totally breathless and it was totally awesome. Swiping his other hand against his sheath, he coated his fingers in the glow and started working him with two hands, pressing kisses to Strife’s jaw until he groaned and pulled him in properly, biting at his lip and rocking his hips against Parv’s fingers.

Strife groaned again into Parv’s mouth, his thigh shaking slightly against Parv’s leg, so he pulled one hand away, tracing his finger along the spine of one of his fronds before wrapping his fingers around his own cock.

Parv was like, a god of multitasking. Seriously, who else would manage to get Will fucking Strife off while kissing the shit out of him and jerking themselves off at the same time? He was truly incredible.

Strife, though. Strife was utterly _fantastic_ , with all his tiny moans and grabbing fingers and man, that _tongue_ and the way he felt, hot and slick and so damn _inviting_ against his fingers. Fucking Strife.

“You’re great,” Parv said, pulling back and looking at Will, matching his glow with that totally goofy smile that he knew Will loved. _Or_ had a love-hate relationship with, but it was all the same when they were both covered in bioluminescent lube.

“Yeah? Oh _god_ , do _that_ again,” Strife moaned, shifting to hook his leg around Parv’s back, somehow using that to guide him into another breathy kiss. His heel was totally digging into one of Lomadia’s bruises on his back, and Parv’s arm jolted at the flash of pain-pleasure.

“ _Strife_ , come on,”

“I’m a work of art-“ Strife panted, his back arching against him, “And I am I am _not_ to be rushed- oh, _fuck_ , fuck,” Strife cut himself off when Parv teased the very tip of his finger inside his sheath, totally in awe of the fucking _sounds_ he was making.

“You’re beautiful,” Parv told Strife’s chest, squeezing his cock for a second before bringing his hand back to Strife’s sheath, smearing slick across his thigh on the way. Strife straight up _whined_ at him, clutching at Parv impossibly, in _humanly_ tight and Parv only just had time to focus back on his face before Strife came, spilling even _more_ slick over Parv’s hands and making this little throaty noise that made Parv’s dick fucking _throb_.

“Shit,” Parv laughed and pulling his hands away- Strife wasn’t keen on being touched afterwards- before flopping off to one side, a leg still slung across Will’s. “I’m all glow in the dark now, just like you,”

“Guess it’s not gonna be hard for me to find your dick, then, is it?” Will panted, patting Parv’s shoulder and uncoordinatedly grasping at his cock.

“Is that a joke about my cock being small? Because I’d-“ Will twisted his hand, eliciting a gasp from Parv. “Not fair.”

“Yeah? You know what else isn’t fair?” Will hooked their ankles together, encouraging Parv to curl up against him while he stroked his cock.

“You talking instead of getting me off?” Parv buried his head into Strife’s chest, his hips working in counterpoint to his fist.

“Okay, I’ll give you that,” Will laughed, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Parv’s neck.

“Good.”


End file.
